moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Strike Team
Dragon Strike Team is a comedic, World of Warcraft, web-series created in Moon Guard by Jayden Harp and Shane Brown. Links to the web-series can be found here. http://www.youtube.com/user/ShadowPicturesJay http://www.warcraftmovies.com/pv.php?l=shadowpics Description Based on an alternate realm, one where The Unholy Kingdom was not united; The story takes place seven years after the events of The Cataclysm. It was said that the Dragon Aspects' powers were expired, Phoenix Lionheart however, thought otherwise... In an attempt to harness their energy, she was to rule with a destructive and unimaginable power that could be matched to that of a God. William Oakleaf, Nightstalker of the Wardens of The Night, had prevented such a happening when he fired an enchanted arrow into the Maelstrom, which ultimately resulted in the scattering of the energies into fragments across the world. Seven years later, the series takes place with the young Stormwind Humans, Kirahu and Ozumaru. Left without families, these two met during their time in The Orphanage of the Cathedral of Light and have attended a majority of their childhood and their teen years at The Stormwind City College. Bullied and rejected by most, these two rejects are encountered by a Cultist which they easily escape however, are encountered by the same Cultist with backup who reveal themselves as the Path of Darkness. Kirahu and Ozumaru, left without a choice, uses their secret powers of the Dragon Aspects to scare the Path of Darkness, buying enough time for the Stormwind City Watch to find them. The Path of Darkness flees the scene but is seen once again, later on. The Stormwind Watch Leader, Sarge, questions the power that Kirahu and Ozumaru had used. After questioning, Sarge offers them a choice to either hand them over to the military or have them use their powers to uphold the law along the Stormwind Watch, Kirahu and Ozumaru joins the Watch. The Path of Darkness, in an attempt to please their leader, contacts The Ice Sorceress. The current villain of the series, threatening the Path of Darkness after shown the image of Kirahu and Ozumaru, telling the Path to bring them to her so that she can take their powers. Kirahu and Ozumaru continue their training and experience with the Watch, learning and experiencing the tough life, alongside Sarge who begins to act like a father figure to them. Their first day in the Watch was quite intense as it resulted in a shootout at the barbershop and the two to provide as a distraction. Later down the track, they are to solve a rape case in Stormwind which later on, they find out it is a Succubus, nearly resulting in Ozumaru getting raped by the Succubus. During this case, Sarge tells of Kirahu how he lost his family to the madness that infested Goldshire and that one day, he would cleanse the madness. Kirahu also admitted that he and Ozumaru saw Sarge as a father and that he was not alone in life. Still attending at the College, Ozumaru reveals that he has a crush on Isabel who is apparently the most popular girl at the College. Finding a way to win her love, Sarge, Kirahu and members of the Watch decide to help Ozumaru with his plan, unaware that the Path of Darkness overhears this plan. Kirahu manages to convince Isabel to attend a 'Live Stage Performance' and that Ozumaru would be picking her up. At the day of the performance, Ozumaru talks with Isabel and finds out that Isabel has just started to have a crush on someone, but teasingly, she does not tell Ozumaru who. At the performance, Sarge, Kirahu and the volunteers from the Watch perform a song that Ozumaru had written about Isabel. Isabel jumps up applauding, Ozumaru thinking that his plan is working, soon turns to anger as she thinks Kirahu was behind it all and instead falls for him. Before Kirahu could say anything, they are ambushed by The Path of Darkness, kidnapping Kirahu and Isabel. During their capture, Kirahu tells Isabel of Ozumaru and that he had written the song for her, after a long talk, she hopes to speak with Ozumaru. On the other side, Ozumaru decides to track Kirahu down by communing with him, using their Dragon Aspect Powers, he pin points their location and the Watch follows him. The Path of Darkness holds Isabel and Kirahu at ransom, threatening to kill them if they are not handed Ten-Thousand Gold. When all hope seems lost, a mysterious figure stuns and dismantles the Path of Darkness, giving the Watch, time to act. Isabel and Ozumaru are reunited and state that they are in a relationship. The mysterious figure turns out to be The Nightstalker, William Oakleaf. Who had stopped the Path of Darkness from delivering their powers to The Ice Sorceress, he also asks his top Lieutenant, Shala, to arrange a meeting with them. The group is confronted by Shala and through a bunch of events, Shala explains the properties of their powers and what had caused them to inherent and hold the powers. She then tells them that they will journey to Hillsbrad in order to master and learn more about their powers under the guidance of The Wardens of The Night. At first they refuse but are forced by Sarge to go, leaving the life they had, behind. Their first journey takes them to Dun Morogh, where they find out there's a civil war between the Dwarves and the Gnomes. Deciding to help the Dwarves, Kirahu enlists the aid of the Dwarven Veteran, Flarvin, which started a brawl with Kirahu but was knocked out when Kirahu used his Aspect powers. Later the team finds out a diabolic scheme, plotted by Captain Blackhammer to exterminate the Gnomish race by activating a weapon created by the Gnomes to destroy an entire Dwarvern Army. Although the weapon was activated and the Dwarvern Frontline was almost obliterated, Flarvin managed to best and slay Captain Blackhammer. But in respect of his family and their comradeship, he told the Dwarves that Captain Blackhammer saved him but he wasn't fast enough to stop the weapon. Instead Kirahu offers Flarvin to join them in their journey to the Wardens, Flarvin accepts. Category:Stories Category:Documents Category:The Unholy Kingdom